She Will Be Loved
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess have been a couple for a while now. But after a conversation one night, Flame Princess suggests that they can't be together anymore. Will Finn help her out? With the help of music? -OneShot-


**Originally made in deviantArt. Hope you enjoy this!**

The bright moonlight lightens up the dark, night sky across the Land of Ooo. The stars are now visible, since there's practically no clouds up in the sky. The sound of the cold, whistling wind can be heard swirling through the Grass Lands. Crickets making those unusual "chirping" sound makes the atmosphere more peaceful and calm. A perfect night for a perfect couple.

Sitting on the grasses was the one and only Finn the human, with his so-called girlfriend Flame Princess, who were laughing of a story Finn was telling about. Every time she laughed so hard, her flames began to grow bigger. Finn sees this as something cute.

"And then when the monster was down, we smoldered him with ice cream!" Finn said, telling the last part of the story in excitement. He and Flame Princess burst out of laughter, rolling around the grass. It leaves trails of burned grassed along the way. But they seem to not notice. They kept on laughing.

Once the laughing died, both of them laid side by side while sighing and wiping out the tears out of their eyes. They both lay down in silence, watching the night stars twinkling in the dark, blue sky. It seems so beautiful to look at, in the peaceful evening.

Finn raised up for a moment and turned to look on his right, finding a rose in the process. He smiled and pluck the rose out of the ground. He turned to Flame Princess and offered her a flower. She blushed at the sight of the gesture. She slowly took but as she touches the rose, it immediately sets on fire. She is taken back by this and she turned her body away from Finn. She bursts into tears and the sight of this isn't the one Finn liked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn asked, in a gentle tone. Flame Princess sniffed a few times and replied, "I destroy things..."

A confused Finn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked, more concerned. The princess sniffed. "I can only do is burn everything. I'm not meant to be here. I'm meant to be in the Fire Kingdom, where I live inside of a jar.." She replied, with a muffled voice.

She turned to Finn. A hurtful look on her face means something big. "I.. I don't think we should date anymore." She said, sadly while putting her head down. Finn was caught of guard. He quickly grabbed her hands, getting used to the heat. He looks at Flame Princess straight in the eye. The princess is surprised of Finn's sudden reaction.

"Flame Princess, you don't destroy things. You cannot say that to yourself. It'll just hurt you more, emotionally and physically. You are not a monster. Your beautiful and passionate. Are we clear on this" Finn's tone changed into a serious one. The princess can't help to look into his eyes. She can see how it reflected his anger and sadness. She understands What he's saying. That everyone's different. So as a reply, she closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

Finn sighed and grabbed out his bag from his back. He opened it and pulled out a well-shaped guitar. He strums a few chords to check if it works fine. He then turns to Flame Princess and says, "I want to sing you something." She replied with a few blinks and a blush.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Finn looked at Flame Princess, who is blushing and putting her head down. She is listening carefully to Finn. And so, Finn continued.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

The last strum ends and Finn gently put his guitar in his bag. He turns to Flame Princess to talk. "I love you, Flame Princess. I love you just the way you are." He immediately gets his answer when Flame Princess kissed him. He was surprised at first, but responded and kissed her back. The kiss was a mixture of heat and coldness, a good feeling of a kiss.

As they ended the kiss, Flame Princess giggled at the burned mark of Finn's lips. She embraced him and said, "Thank you" before she went of flying to the sky, leaving trails of smoke and fire behind her. She began doing loops in the sky, eventually making a fire-shaped heart. She flew off at the other direction to who knows where.

Finn let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He will never forget this night. And the fact that he already kissed her a couple of times which means he's already at Tier 2 like Jake said.

**Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading! Review? **


End file.
